A Willing Heart
by CastFlower
Summary: Thorin's young wife - Azlyn, is left alone to rule Erebor after The Battle of the Five Armies, while Thorin fights at his cousin's side. The young prince Fili, also left behind, becomes her soulmate in a lonely and friendless place, where the days go slowly by. Suddenly, the thin line between friendship and love affair becomes smudged and unclear. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A Royal Council

"Are you trying to tell me I am forbidden to leave the Mountain?"

"Errr... No, not forbidden, My Queen! I am just trying to make you understand how unwise that would be." Balin's tone was as always soft and solicitous. He preferred to win his battles by negotiation and was obviously much better than Azlyn in this skill.

"Am I still the Queen? You just called me so. I can ORDER my escort and be out, if I want to!"

"Of course, My Lady! But do not forget that I operate under the strictest orders of His Majesty King Thorin, who made me responsible for keeping you and Master Filli safe until his return. The defence of the entire Kingdom was left to me. These orders, of course, do not detract in any way from your authority as a Queen, but serve only to help you and protect you and our people."

How she hated feeling like a scolded child, yet how comforting has been to have someone so solid and kind as Balin to watch over her in the days of Thorin absence. How smoothly has everything been running with Balin knowing exactly what needed to be done to return the ruin of a kingdom that Erebor was to his previous order and magnificence.

They were standing in front of the great fireplace in the chamber of The Privy Council, a magnificent room, built for other times when the ruling of the Kingdom had required the advice of multiple royal councillors and they had needed a comfortable place to confer.

Balin stepped closer to her with an apologetic smile underneath his long beard and lightly stroked her sleeve. "I am sorry, my dearest Azlyn, I understand how frustrated you must feel being constantly underground after your free childhood out of doors in the Blue Mountains. But we simply cannot ignore the presence of a gang of maraudering orcs in the vicinity of the Mountain."

"I fear no orcs! You know I used to fight them back in Ered Luin."

"I know how brave you are, My Queen. But even such a warrior-princess like you cannot face a gang of orcs all alone, and our defences are down to just a few men after Thorin led most of our warriors away with him. We cannot allow this to become known to our enemies! So you see, it is not that I am trying to be overly protective and deprive you of your pleasure. It is the safety of the Kingdom we must think of first."

There she was, feeling like a capricious child all over again. When will she learn how to be Queen? Will she ever be as wise as Balin? It seemed impossible, no matter how hard she tried.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry, my dear Balin. Please forgive my selfishness. I won't insist on going out again until you deem it is safe. Let me know if I can help you in any way concerning the defence of the Mountain. Now - what news of Thorin? I was told you have received a bird."

Balin looked thoughtful for a moment, then bowed gracefully to her.

"Ah, the bird, yes, indeed! Master Thorin is in good health and assures me he will write to you personally very soon. Safe are also all those who went with him."

"Mahal be praised! But what news of the war, Balin, surely there must be more he writes?"

"The war continues still, unfortunately, My Lady. The dwarven settlements in the Grey Mountains are under attack. Ordes of fearless and cunning orcs keep on coming in the night and penetrating even the most secure dwarven fortresses. Nobody knows where they come from and which invisible dark will they are obeying. The old defence skills do not seem to work anymore, and until this riddle is solved, Dain Ironfoot still needs the reinforcements of Master Thorin's army."

Azlyn could not hide her disappointment from the watchful eyes of the old advisor. Balin patted her sleeve again, his voice soft and full of sympathy as if she was a child who had just broken her favourite toy.

"We all miss him, Azlyn, but you - more than everyone else, I know. Young bride, left all alone in a strange land, so far away from your family. And all the responsibilities of a Queen on your shoulders. It is bound to be very tough on you... But take heart, my Lady. Lastly, Thorin writes he will send back to us Master Dwalin with a small group of warriors to protect us from any wandering orcs. It must only mean that Thorin himself is not planning on extending his stay at the Grey Mountains for much longer..."

Young voice, ringing shrill and clear as a silver bell under the high ceiling, interrupted him - "Did you just say that your brother is returning to us, Balin?"

Startled, Balin coughed discreetly into his sleeve and stepped away from the young Queen.

"Ah, Master Fili! We were expecting you to join us, but the guards should have announced your presence, of course!"

"Nah, I stopped them from doing it. No need for formalities, I told them. I hope you two are not keeping any secrets from me, are you?" With a smile and a wink, Fili approached the table and poured himself a mug of ale.

It was as if the fire in the heart was now burning more brightly, its light bouncing off the shiny blond curls of the young prince. As always in his presence, unbidden smile bloomed on Azlyn's lips. She felt the anxiety and foreboding trickling out of her mind and unexplainable lightness taking their place.

"Keeping secrets? How is that even possible with you eavesdropping on private conversations, Fili?" - she teased.

"My manners are terrible today!" - said Fili, putting aside his mug and bowing deeply to Azlyn and Balin. "My Lady, My Lord! I beg your forgiveness for being late for the royal council and barging in unannounced. Now, please enlighten me of the news about Master Dwalin's return!"


	2. The Dubious Compliment

While Balin patiently repeated the contents of Thorin's message, the young prince grew more and more restless, then began to pace the length of the room impatiently.

Today, instead of his usual hunting leathers and warg pelts, he wore a dress robe of deep royal blue, trimmed with black fur on the sleeves and the collar, finely embroidered with silver thread and held at the waist by a magnificent belt, bearing the royal sigil of the House of Durin.

"So Dwalin is to return back to us. I don't understand this!," exclaimed finally Fili. "Does Thorin think we are unable to defend ourselves against few stinky orcs, who are only out to steal chickens? Has his mind been so preoccupied with war worries, that he has completely forgotten who he has left under the Mountain? It was not enough that I had to stay behind when he went to war to win glory and renown, taking my brother instead of me, and now he wants everybody to know that I, his heir, am completely unable to defend the Kingdom!"

"I am sure these are not Master Thorin's intentions." quickly interjected Balin.

'Poor Balin, it must be tiring for him constantly trying to placate everyone,' thought Azlyn.

"I believe Mater Thorin sends my brother ahead only as a sign that he himself is not intending to prolong his stay at the Gray Mountains. Master Dwalin will form the avant-garde of his return."

"Yes, Balin, you can say what you want. Just stop treating myself and Azlyn like children. She is forbidden to go outside the Mountain and I am presumed to be a bad warrior and commander of the guard. This will not do!"

The fury of the young prince was almost palpable now, his eyes blazing with anger, the tails of his robe swishing as he went pacing the room.

Balin meekly brought his eyes down. "I am sorry you feel this way, Your Highness! I will write to King Thorin about your objections. In the meantime, perhaps we can think of having more entertainment here in the palace, which I am sure Queen Azlyn will appreciate and which will put everyone at their ease. Perhaps a ball? Lots of singing and dancing? Magnificent banquet?"

"Sheesh!" Fili rolled his eyes pathetically, causing Azlyn to nearly burst into the most disrespectful fit of laughter. "I am talking about fighting the orcs, you are offering me dancing! Balin, we will discuss this again, as a man to man. I might decide to write to my uncle myself."

"Now, if we have finished here, My Lady," said Fili decisively, turning to Azlyn and offering her his arm, "just before I came, Madam Gloin reminded me that she is expecting you to visit her apartments this afternoon and that I am to accompany you."

"Ah, I had nearly forgotten about that!" Azlyn took Fili's arm and bowed to Balin. "Your advice has been most wise and helpful, as always, Balin! I shall give Madam Gloin the good news that her husband and son are in good health."

Once they were alone in the corridors of the mountain, Fili turned to the young queen with a lot more warmth in his voice. "You are looking particularly lovely today, Azlyn! I don't recall I have seen you wearing this gown before," said he, causing her to blush.

"Oh, thank you. This is ... some old rag, anyway."

"The finest snow-white satin, embroidered with yellow silk ribbon roses and a thousand pearl diamonds - and you call this 'an old rag'? I wouldn't think so! Anyway, I just wanted you to know that the white and yellow become your colouring in a most flattering way."

Fili's words felt so pleasing to her ears. She wondered if she was becoming so vain now that she was queen, that she needed constant reassurance from everyone around her.

"The diamonds are making this dress so stiff and heavy, it is a pain to wear. I only put it on to please Balin, who thinks I should dress more as befits the Queen of Erebor, and not as a free dwarven maiden from Ered Luin, who I still am in my heart."

Fili's free laughter rang like a silver bell between the smooth rocky walls of the dark corridor they walked. "My dearest Azlyn, you are beautiful either way, dressed in silks and satins or in simple hunting leathers. Isn't it true that my uncle fell in love with you while you were still a simple maid in the Blue Mountains, thinking only of riding and shooting orcs with your bow? But I know he would be smitten if he could see you right now."

Azlyn had to draw her breath and turn her head away to avoid showing her embarrassment at Fili's suggestion. She knew exactly what Thorin would do if he could see her and think she look especially fine.

When he had taken in the sight of his young wife, all dressed up for the last royal banquet before his departure, Thorin had signed deeply and locked the door behind him. Then he had simply let her know how much he liked her looks without uttering a single word.

Pushing her bodice down and lifting the heavy silver cloth skirts to uncover the sweet flesh underneath, Thorin had led her to the bed and taken her, making sure he was gentle, but not wavering in his insistent need.

The result was a crumpled gown and a destroyed hairdo, and later she had to endure some all-too-knowing smiles when she called her ladies to help have her hair rebraided and repinned, before she could emerge in public.

Recalling this occasion still caused a wave of sweet warm pain in the pit of her stomach. She set on making sure Fili didn't notice her wayward thoughts.


End file.
